Hello! Project Wiki:Advanced Formatting
Many ways of formatting things on a page are relatively common and straightforward. Enough that there are buttons on the editor page to help make them happen, or to help people use them. Then there are things that are less straightforward. This page will attempt to show some of these things that have ended up frequently used on the H!P Wiki, and how you can use them. Colored Text There's no wiki-specific formatting for doing this, so it's done the same way it would be in any HTML page. TEXT HERE Where it says COLORHERE there are several options for how to define the color. #1: Simple color name. TEXT HERE makes TEXT HERE A list of possible color names to use can be found here. #2: RGB values, giving a number for red, green, and blue from 0-255 each. TEXT HERE makes TEXT HERE #3: Hex value, which is really just a harder-to-read version of the above, but it may be this format you see just the color you want in someplace else. TEXT HERE makes TEXT HERE Tabber Tabber is a way to have multiple bits of content share the same space on a page, and allows you to switch between them by clicking on different tabs. Here's a simple two-tab example: First tab= Here's the first stuff |-|Second tab= Here's the second thing which produces First tab= Here's the first stuff |-|Second tab= Here's the second thing To get more tabs, just continue adding in more sections like "Second tab" above and change them as you please. As example, here it is copied but NOT changed, to make the pattern more obvious: First tab= Here's the first stuff |-|Second tab= Here's the second thing |-|Second tab= Here's the second thing |-|Second tab= Here's the second thing |-|Second tab= Here's the second thing produces First tab= Here's the first stuff |-|Second tab= Here's the second thing |-|Second tab= Here's the second thing |-|Second tab= Here's the second thing |-|Second tab= Here's the second thing ShowHide ShowHide allows you to add lengthy text to a page but take up a small amount of space unless someone chooses to expand it. More details can be seen at Template:ShowHide, but the basics are pretty simply that produces Family Tree Template:Familytree is used on many pages to produce family trees, but it is not for the faint of heart or easy to explain. For now I'll link to this blog entry which walks through the process of creating this example tree: which produces References Where you want to place a reference, just put something between tags. If you put an URL in there it will automatically treat it like a link, but you can still use the regular method of making a link if you want to give different link text. Plain text will just be left as is. Here are some examples: Morning Musume Profile (Chinese): http://www.helloproject.com.tw/web/artist-list/morning.htm Japan Times article: http://info.japantimes.co.jp/text/fl20090626r1.html Music Fighter 2005-07-16 The name part is optional, but allows you to reuse the same reference elsewhere on the page. To reference that Japan Times article again, one would put in To make the references show up presentably at the bottom of the page if the section isn't already there is easy. In most cases just make sure to put References above the External Links and it will be done. The 3 is an optional setting and different numbers can be used--it's the number of columns references will be split into. Differences between image formats See Hello! Project Wiki:Advanced Formatting/Image Formats In General... If there's something not listed here you don't understand how to use, a general piece of advice. Go to the Edit view for a page (or section of page) that has the thing you're trying to understand--seeing how someone else accomplished something, copying it, and changing it until it's what you wanted is a great way to learn things. If that fails, there's probably an admin or who can give a hand or at least point in the right direction.